Don't leave
by KathAdrian
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand Sherlock tombe malade? John peut-il supporter de s'occuper de lui, et quelles en seront les conséquences? Slash Sherlock/John.


**Bonjour tout le monde :D Si vous attendiez du SSHG, désolée pour la fausse joie ^^ Mais j'ai regardé la première saison de Sherlock ( version de la BBC ) et je suis complètement accro. Si vous connaissez, j'espère que vous allez apprécier ce petit OS, et si vous ne connaissez pas : REGARDEZ! C'est sans aucun doute la meilleure série jamais réalisée, c'est tout simplement brillant :)**

**Sinon, je ne suis pas très contente du résultat mais comme j'aime vraiment ce couple, je poste le OS quand même ^^**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>NA : Slash, vous avez été prévenus.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et l'idée en elle-même à la BBC je suppose. En tout cas, rien n'est à moi.**

* * *

><p>Un rayon de lumière perça aux alentours de 9h du matin et réveilla John. L'ancien soldat grogna avant d'enfouir sa tête dans son oreiller, cherchant désespérément le moyen de se rendormir. Il devait aller travailler aujourd'hui et il pouvait déjà prédire que sa journée serait d'un ennui mortel. L'hiver était toujours dur pour lui, ses patients ne venaient le voir que pour obtenir une prescription pour des antibiotiques et il passait toute sa journée à attendre un sms de Sherlock lui demandant de venir le rejoindre sur une scène de crime. Il savait qu'espérer un meurtre n'était pas très humain, mais il en avait marre de supporter l'ennui de son colocataire. Et pour être honnête, il commençait à s'ennuyer lui-même.<p>

Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir, le médecin lança rageusement sa couette à l'autre bout du lit et se leva de mauvaise grâce. Il se doucha en vitesse et s'habilla pour la journée avant de descendre dans le salon. Comme il s'y attendait, le détective était allongé sur le canapé dans sa robe de chambre bleu, les yeux fermés mais John savait pertinemment qu'il ne dormait pas. Il attendait simplement un coup de fil de Lestrade.

« Bonjour. » salua le Dr Watson avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Il ne reçut qu'un grognement en guise de réponse et retint un léger sourire. Sherlock ne changerait jamais, et pour être honnête, il était fier d'être capable de comprendre son colocataire mieux que qui que ce soit d'autre. Il avait apprit à interpréter ses moindres faits et gestes, ses moindres mots, ses moindres regards. Même ses silences en disaient long désormais. Mais plus que tout, il était fier de pouvoir se considérer comme le seul ami d'un homme aussi brillant que Sherlock Holmes.

« Thé ? » proposa-t-il en sortant deux tasses du placard.

« Oui. »

John n'attendit pas le 's'il-te-plaît' ou 'merci' qu'il aurait exigé de la part de quelqu'un d'autre. Il comprenait que Sherlock ne les considérait tout simplement pas comme nécessaires. Il réapparut dans le salon avec ses deux tasses pleines et en déposa une sur la table basse avant de venir s'installer dans son fauteuil habituel.

« Alors ? Quoi de prévu pour aujourd'hui ? »

Le détective grogna et se racla la gorge avant de répondre d'un ton las. « Rien. Je n'ai pas eu une seule affaire depuis plus d'une semaine. Les criminels ne sont vraiment plus ce qu'ils étaient. »

« Et cette affaire de vol de bijoux alors ? » soupira le Docteur.

« Une perte de temps. C'est le propriétaire de la boutique qui a fait le coup, une simple arnaque à l'assurance. »

« Com… » Râla John avant de s'interrompre. Il n'était même plus sur de vouloir savoir comment le détective pouvait bien savoir cela sans même avoir quitté son canapé. Il avala le reste de son thé d'une seule gorgée et s'aperçut que Sherlock n'avait même pas touché au sien. Il soupira avant d'aller mettre sa tasse sale dans l'évier.

« Bon, je vais travailler. Je rentre ce soir normalement. J'imagine l'effort que ça doit te coûter mais essaie de manger quel… »

John s'interrompit brutalement en entendant Sherlock tousser à nouveau. Il ajusta son manteau en silence et s'approcha de son colocataire.

« Tout va bien Sherlock ? » s'inquiéta-t-il en tendant sa main pour prendre sa température.

Sherlock écarta brutalement la main de John et se releva rapidement. « Tout va bien. » répondit-il sur un ton étonnement calme. « Tu vas être en retard. » déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre.

John haussa un sourcil mais décida d'ignorer le comportement étrange de son ami. Il était peut-être juste préoccupé par sa dernière expérience. Le médecin attrapa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte, prévenant Sherlock sans se retourner :

« Très bien. Si je retrouve le moindre morceau de cadavre humain dans le frigo en rentrant, je te le fait manger ce soir. »

Sherlock ne répondit pas et se contenta de s'affaler dans le canapé. Pourquoi avait-il mal à la tête ? Et pourquoi sa gorge l'irritait-elle ainsi ? De toute évidence, il n'était pas malade, il ne l'avait pas été depuis plus de 10 ans. Il ferma les yeux et posa ses mains jointes contre ses lèvres, se concentrant sur ses symptômes pour tenter de former un diagnostic convenable.

Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne pouvait arriver qu'à une conclusion déplaisante, il rangea les informations gênantes au fond de son esprit pour se concentrer sur un tout autre sujet. John. Ou plutôt, l'absence de John. Sherlock n'avait jamais souffert de solitude, bien qu'ayant été majoritairement seul pendant sa jeunesse. Il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de communiquer avec le monde extérieur, son propre cerveau lui fournissait en général assez de distraction pour pouvoir supporter confortablement l'absence d'amis. Aujourd'hui pourtant, il ressentait cruellement l'absence de son colocataire. La seule personne qu'il ai jamais laissé entrer dans sa vie sans jamais avoir eu à le regretter.

Le Docteur l'avait fasciné dès le départ et il avait jugé sa compagnie utile. Cependant, son avis avait changé aujourd'hui. Il avait tout d'abord considéré John comme un collègue, puis comme un ami. Il avait besoin de sa présence à ses côtés pour pouvoir être efficace, il avait besoin d'être la personne la plus importante dans la vie de son colocataire. Pourquoi, il n'en savait rien. Mais il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée d'imaginer John le quitter un jour pour se marier alors, il détestait Sarah, car elle avait le pouvoir d'enlever John, de le lui voler, à jamais peut-être.

Elle pouvait vivre sans John alors qu'il en était incapable. Alors pourquoi est-ce que le Docteur continuait à aller la voir, elle ? Que pouvait-elle lui apporter et dont il était incapable ? Il comprit très vite que John n'était tout simplement pas attiré par les hommes, il le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Sherlock Holmes maudit ses capacités de raisonnement. Pourquoi pouvait-il se sentir attiré par John tandis que ce dernier n'en était pas capable ? A quoi servait ce sentiment s'il n'était pas réciproque ? Pourquoi devait-il vivre avec ? Pourquoi ?

* * *

><p>John n'avait commencé à travailler que depuis cinq petites heures et pourtant il avait l'impression d'avoir passé un mois entier à recevoir des patients atteints d'un simple rhume. Au pire, d'une grippe, mais rien de passionnant jusqu'ici. Il se prit le visage à deux mains pour tenter de se réveiller et appuya sur le buzz pour faire entrer son nouveau patient. Lorsque l'homme en question fit son apparition, John se releva brusquement, tout à coup parfaitement éveillé.<p>

« Sherlock ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je m'ennuie. » répondit-il simplement comme un enfant capricieux.

John se massa les temps. « Sherlock, je travaille, tu ne peux pas débarquer dans mon bureau quand l'envie t'en prend. »

Sherlock ne tint aucun compte de ce que John venait de dire et se contenta de s'asseoir sur le lit installé pour les patients. « Je n'avais rien à faire. Alors j'ai pris rendez-vous. » Le détective haussa les épaules et toussa à nouveau. « Quand est-ce que tu rentres à la maison ? »

« Quand j'aurai fini ma ga… » John s'interrompit en réalisant que Sherlock venait de tousser à nouveau. Mais plus étonnant encore, le grand brun avait tenté de retenir sa toux, de la cacher. Le docteur haussa un sourcil et examina un instant le visage de son colocataire. Ses joues étaient rosies par le froid et le bout de son nez était légèrement rouge.

« Sherlock… » John s'approcha lentement du détective et posa sa main sur son front. « Tu es malade ! Ton front est brulant, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

Sherlock bondit et s'écarta de John, essayant de s'empêcher de tousser à nouveau. « Je ne suis pas malade. Je ne suis jamais malade. » déclara-t-il d'un ton qui ne permettait aucune réplique.

John ne s'en offusqua pas pour autant et partit chercher son thermomètre. Il se plaça face à Sherlock et lui bloqua le passage. « Tu as de la fièvre, ouvre la bouche. »

Sherlock agita la tête en signe de refus et fit bien attention de garder la bouche fermée. Il essaya de s'enfuir mais John attrapa ses poignets et le cloua contre le mur, pressant presque son corps contre le sien. Sherlock sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et son regard se faire plus intense.

« Tu es chez le docteur Sherlock, alors tu vas me laisser te soigner. »

Sherlock fit à nouveau non de la tête et s'agita, renversant au passage un classeur contenant toutes les prescriptions que John avait faites depuis son arrivée. John laissa échapper un grognement avant de lâcher Sherlock, se mettant à genoux pour ranger ce que Sherlock venait de faire tomber. Il sentait la frustration le gagner, mais tenta de maîtriser son ton :

« Si tu refuses que je t'aide, alors rentre et attends moi à la maison ! »

Sherlock détourna le regard et sentit ses joues s'empourprer avant de murmurer : « Je te laisserai m'ausculter si tu rentres avec moi. » Heureusement pour lui, ses joues avaient déjà été rougies par le froid, sinon John aurait certainement remarqué quelque chose. Alors que John le fixait d'un air étrange, quelqu'un fit irruption dans la pièce. Sarah. Sherlock fronça les sourcils tandis que John se releva pour aller s'excuser.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton presque sévère.

« Sherlock, vas m'attendre dans le couloir s'il-te-plaît. »

La voix de John était dure, presque froide et le détective s'exécuta sans ajouter un mot. John ferma la porte derrière lui mais le grand brun s'appuya contre le battant pour tenter d'intercepter leur conversation.

« Je suis désolé Sarah, mais je vais devoir rentrer. Sherlock est malade, et il n'a pas du manger depuis des jours tel que je le connais. Je préfère garder un œil sur lui. »

Le grand brun entendit distinctement la jeune femme râler derrière la porte mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. John voulait bien rentrer avec lui, et c'était le plus important. Le médecin s'inquiétait pour lui, et cette seule idée remplit la poitrine de Sherlock d'une chaleur qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentie.

« Et notre dîner de ce soir alors ? » demanda Sarah.

_Quel dîner ?_

« Je vais juste m'assurer qu'il mange un peu et ensuite je le laisserai dormir. Je te préviens dès que je suis libre, d'accord ? Normalement il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. »

« D'accord… »

Sherlock entendit des bruits de pas et s'écarta brusquement de la porte, adoptant une attitude nonchalante avant de s'appuyer contre le mur. John se dirigea vers lui et lui fit signe de le suivre avant de les diriger vers la sortie. Sherlock sentit le regard sévère de Sarah dans son dos et se retint à grande peine de lui lancer un sourire victorieux. Il se concentra plutôt sur l'attitude de John, essayant de deviner s'il était en colère contre lui. Son visage était fermé, sérieux, mais ses traits n'indiquaient aucun sentiment hostile à son égard. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi refusait-il de lui parler comme il le faisait en temps normal ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas même lui lancer un coup d'œil ?

Lorsqu'ils montèrent dans le taxi qui les attendait, Sherlock commença à vraiment penser qu'il était allé trop loin. John indiqua l'adresse au chauffeur et se tourna vers son ami, ses traits parfaitement neutres. Pourtant lorsqu'il aperçut l'air coupable de Sherlock, son agacement retomba rapidement. Il laissa échapper un soupir avant déclarer, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres :

« Au moins je n'ai plus qu'un seul patient enrhumé pour aujourd'hui. »

Sherlock laissa son visage s'étirer en un sourire avant de se détendre tout à fait. John ne lui en voulait pas, et ils rentraient tous les deux à la maison. Sherlock ne demandait rien de plus. Mais une fois l'appréhension retombée, il sentit la fatigue le gagner. Le mouvement du taxi l'endormait presque et il se sentit commencer à somnoler. Il bascula sur le côté, venant appuyer sa tempe contre l'épaule de John, profitant de l'aura rassurante de ce dernier. Lorsqu'il comprit que John ne cherchait pas à se dégager, il laissa ses yeux se fermer mais refusa de s'endormir complètement, voulant profiter pleinement du peu de contact que John lui autorisait.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » La voix douce de son colocataire apaisa le détective et il répondit avec toute l'honnêteté dont il était capable.

« Mieux. »

* * *

><p>Sherlock s'affaissa dans le canapé à peine étaient-ils arrivés dans l'appartement. John remarqua qu'il n'avait pas touché à sa tasse de thé du matin et soupira.<p>

« Si je te fais une tasse de thé, est-ce que tu la boiras ? »

« Non. »

John se massa les tempes, essayant tant bien que mal de contrôler sa frustration. Sherlock pouvait véritablement se comporter comme un enfant parfois ! Il attrapa la tasse et partit la vider dans la cuisine. Penché au dessus de l'évier, il respira profondément et regagna un peu de son calme. Lorsqu'il rejoignit Sherlock dans le salon, il s'assit dans son fauteuil et prit le temps d'observer son colocataire. Il était allongé de toute sa longueur dans le canapé, les yeux mi-clos et l'air lassé. Il s'ennuyait.

« Si c'était pour t'ennuyer de toute manière, tu aurais pu me laisser travailler Sherlock. »

Le détective se tourna un instant dans sa direction et planta ses yeux bleus directement dans les siens. « Je m'ennuie moins quand tu es là. »

La sincérité de ses paroles transperça la poitrine du docteur. C'était peut-être la première fois que Sherlock lui faisait ce qu'on pourrait appeler un compliment. Il resta bloqué un instant avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait rien à répondre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et remarqua qu'il n'avait plus énormément de temps avant de devoir retrouver Sarah. Il soupira avant de se lever.

« Sherlock, tu devrais manger quelque chose. Tu ne fais qu'empirer la situation en restant à jeun. »

« Non. »

« Alors va dormir, ton corps a besoin de repos. »

« Non. »

« Sherlock ! » s'exclama-t-il finalement, hors de lui. « Si tu refuses que je te soigne, pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de rentrer avec toi ? »

Sherlock se tourna vers John, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Il savait qu'il jouait sur une corde sensible. Il ne devait pas laisser John le quitter, donc il devait refuser de se laisser soigner complètement. Mais il ne devait surtout pas énerver John au point de le pousser à s'enfuir. Il s'assit finalement dans le canapé et attrapa nonchalamment un dossier qui trainait sur la table basse.

« Du thé. Merci. »

John était si content de le voir enfin avaler quelque chose qu'il ignora complètement la rudesse de la demande. Il prépara une tasse de thé pour Sherlock et lui apporta quelques minutes plus tard, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Le détective accepta la tasse et commença à siroter le thé tranquillement. John surveilla son patient attentivement, préférant s'assurer que Sherlock buvait bien et ne faisait pas simplement semblant. Ses yeux restèrent accrochés aux lèvres du détective un peu plus souvent que nécessaire et John mit quelques secondes à s'en rendre compte.

Il détourna aussitôt le regard et concentra son esprit sur la gorge de Sherlock. Ainsi il pouvait vérifier qu'il continuait bien à boire. John remarqua alors à quel point le cou de son colocataire était long. Il était pâle, fin, gracieux. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Sherlock était beau. Il avait une grâce naturelle, une sorte d'aura. Tout en lui était beau. La pâleur de sa peau tellement en contraste avec le noir de ses cheveux, ses longues jambes agiles, ses yeux, ses mains…

John sortit brusquement de ses pensées. Il avait toujours su que Sherlock avait un physique avantageux, presque fascinant. La manière dont Molly lui bavait littéralement dessus le lui avait assez prouvé. Mais jamais encore il ne s'était permis de le constater de ses propres yeux. C'était un terrain sur lequel il ne préférait pas s'aventurer. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à sa montre et réalisa qu'il allait être en retard pour son rendez-vous.

« Elle ne peut pas attendre ? » demanda Sherlock d'un ton sec.

« Qui ? » John était un peu perdu désormais, comment Sherlock pouvait-il savoir… ?

« Sarah bien sur. » Sherlock avait prononcé le nom comme une injure. Pourquoi cependant, John ne le comprenait pas. « Tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder ta montre, ton rendez-vous est donc plus important que ma santé ? »

« Vu le peu d'effort que tu es prêt à faire pour ta santé, j'ai peut-être le droit de faire passer Sarah avant toi, oui ! »

John avait presque hurlé cette dernière phrase, mais Sherlock ne se calma pas pour autant. Au contraire. Il reposa brusquement sa tasse sur la table et se redressa dans le canapé.

« Je ne vois même pas ce que tu peux trouver en elle. Elle est parfaitement ordinaire, elle n'a ni charme ni personnalité ! »

John cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, incapable de croire que Sherlock venait juste de dire cela. Il se leva brutalement et attrapa son manteau au passage avant de se diriger à grands pas vers la porte de leur appartement.

« Elle m'écoute quand je parle, elle ne passe pas sa journée à m'insulter, et elle ne se sent pas obligée d'être froide 24 heures sur 24 ! »

John ne comprenait même pas ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état, mais pour éviter d'en rajouter il sortit sans se retourner, claquant la porte derrière lui. Il n'aperçut donc pas le regard perdu de son colocataire, presque cloué par la force du choc.

* * *

><p>Le dîner s'était bien passé, sans aucun incident notable, et pour John, c'était le principal. Il avait gardé son téléphone à côté de lui pendant tout le repas, espérant presque un sms de Sherlock. Mais son téléphone était resté désespérément muet. Il paya l'addition et rangea l'appareil au fond de sa veste avant de suivre Sarah hors du restaurant. Elle l'invita à prendre un dernier verre chez elle et John accepta, ne se sentant pas encore prêt à rentrer à l'appartement.<p>

Sarah se jeta sur lui à peine étaient-ils rentrés dans l'appartement. Elle pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes et John répondit à son baiser comme par réflexe. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, imaginant leur couleur noire, leur texture, leurs boucles…

John s'écarta si brusquement qu'il se cogna la tête contre le mur de l'entrée. Sarah n'avait les cheveux ni noirs, ni bouclés. Et de toute évidence, l'interruption l'avait agacée. Elle essaya de parler avec calme, mais John comprit très vite qu'elle n'était pas contente.

« Quel est le problème, John ? »

« Sherlock… » répondit-il avant de se décider à s'expliquer. « Je l'ai insulté avant de partir, j'ai… j'ai peur de l'avoir vexé. »

C'était en partie vrai. John se sentait véritablement coupable de s'être énervé contre son colocataire quelques heures plus tôt. Il avait beau se dire que Sherlock l'avait cherché, qu'il avait insulté Sarah, la culpabilité demeurait. Il préférait ne pas trop penser aux autres images de Sherlock qui lui étaient apparues quelques secondes auparavant. Peut-être valait-il mieux les garder pour lui de toute manière.

Sarah se pinça l'arrête du nez. « Et tu penses à ça au moment où je t'embrasse ? »

John se sentit rougir légèrement et pria pour que la jeune femme ne le remarque pas. « Je suis désolé Sarah, mais je m'inquiète un peu. Il agit… étrangement ces derniers temps. »

« Parce que toi non peut-être ? » répliqua-t-elle en haussant les sourcils. « Ecoute John, je ne pense pas que ça puisse fonctionner. Entre nous. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

La jeune femme croisa les bras contre sa poitrine. « Parce que tu n'as pas lâché ton téléphone de la soirée. Parce que tu n'as pas arrêté de penser à Sherlock. Parce que tu n'es même pas capable de m'embrasser sans penser à lui. »

« Je me sens simplement coupable… » tenta-t-il sans y croire vraiment lui-même.

« Non. La vérité est que tu m'aurais déjà laissé tomber si ton 'ami' t'avait envoyé un message. Je ne suis pas là pour te servir de jouet, John. Je te verrai au boulot lundi. »

Sans véritablement comprendre comment, John se retrouva dehors, sur le pas de la porte. Il déglutit difficilement en repensant à ce que Sarah venait de lui dire. Bien sur, tout ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai… mais ça ne voulait rien dire, n'est-ce pas ? Il appréciait la compagnie de Sherlock et s'inquiétait pour lui, c'était normal non ? Mais alors pourquoi se sentait-il presque soulagé de pouvoir rentrer chez lui ? S'était-il forcé depuis le début ? Il monta dans un taxi, complètement perdu dans ses pensées et donna l'adresse au chauffeur.

Il repensa au baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Sarah, aux images qui lui étaient venues… S'était-il vraiment imaginé en train d'embrasser Sherlock ? Et pourquoi est-ce que cette seule idée l'excitait autant qu'elle le terrifiait ? Il se prit la tête à deux mains et décida de concentrer ses pensées sur un terrain moins dangereux. Il devait d'abord trouver un moyen de s'excuser auprès de Sherlock. Quoi que le détective ai pu faire, quoi qu'il ai pu dire, John ne voulait pas passer la nuit à regretter des mots qu'il n'avait pas pensé.

Il paya le chauffeur et monta les marches de l'immeuble quatre à quatre. Mais lorsqu'il pénétra enfin dans l'appartement, le salon était vide. John ne trouva pas non plus Sherlock dans la cuisine et prit donc la direction de sa chambre. Il hésita un instant avant d'entrer, craignant de réveiller son colocataire. Mais lorsqu'il entra finalement, il s'aperçut rapidement que Sherlock était toujours éveillé. Il était allongé en position fœtale sur son lit, les yeux tournés vers le mur. Il n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement à l'entrée de John et ce dernier s'en sentit légèrement vexé. Cependant, il ravala le sentiment et vint s'assoir au bord du lit.

« Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure… » murmura-t-il finalement.

Il se tourna vers Sherlock, incertain, mais ce dernier avait détourné le regard pour empêcher John de le voir. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse, le médecin se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Reste. » La voix de Sherlock était si basse que John crut un instant l'avoir rêvé. Sherlock enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller pour être sur que John ne le regarde pas avant de poursuivre : « Je n'arrive pas à dormir. J'ai juste besoin de savoir que tu es bien là. Le lit est assez grand pour deux.»

John se sentit rougir à la simple idée de dormir dans le même lit que Sherlock et se rendit vite compte à quel point sa réaction était ridicule. Il aperçut alors les joues légèrement rosies de Sherlock et comprit combien cette demande avait du lui coûter. Il soupira finalement : « Très bien. Je suppose que ta santé l'exige. »

John enleva rapidement ses chaussures avant de s'installer nerveusement de l'autre côté du lit. Il étendit ses jambes et essaya de ne pas s'endormir pour pouvoir vérifier que Sherlock se reposait bien, mais la fatigue le rattrapa vite. Il crut entendre le grand brun lui dire 'merci' avant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

* * *

><p>John se réveilla le lendemain matin collé contre un radiateur. Un radiateur était sa première hypothèse mais il comprit bien vite que les radiateurs n'étaient pas aussi doux, et surtout, qu'ils ne respiraient pas. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se rendit compte que son visage était enfoui contre la poitrine de son colocataire. Leurs jambes étaient entremêlées et Sherlock avait un bras serré autour des hanches de son docteur. Mais le plus gênant encore était bien pire que cela. John sentait son érection matinale pressée contre la hanche de Sherlock, et apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à avoir ce petit… problème.<p>

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Bouger pourrait réveiller Sherlock, mais rester là était peut-être pire encore. Cependant, s'il bougeait maintenant et frottait son… problème là où il ne fallait pas, il pourrait très bien réveiller Sherlock et devoir se cacher jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

« Je sais que tu es réveillé John. »

Le médecin arrêta complètement de respirer à ces paroles. Réflexe idiot, certes, mais John ne pouvait pas trouver le courage de répondre ou même de se tourner vers son colocataire. John se sentit trembler légèrement et remarqua que la respiration de Sherlock semblait s'être accélérée. Le détective donna un léger coup de hanche, frottant son érection contre celle de John et le médecin ne put pas retenir un petit grognement d'échapper ses lèvres. Mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de se sentir gêné, Sherlock enleva sa main de sa taille et commença à défaire les boutons du pantalon de John.

« Sherlock… qu'est-ce que tu… »

Mais le reste de la phrase du médecin se perdit dans un nouveau grognement lorsque Sherlock caressa son érection à travers son boxer. John s'agrippa à la chemise de son colocataire et tenta de reprendre sa respiration lorsque le grand brun libéra finalement son membre dressé. Sherlock l'empoigna avec empressement, passant son pouce contre la pointe et laissant échapper un soupir. John grogna à nouveau en comprenant que Sherlock y prenait autant de plaisir que lui.

Sans être capable d'expliquer son geste, le médecin relâcha la chemise de Sherlock et commença à faire descendre le caleçon de son colocataire. Sherlock accéléra le rythme et John sentit toute pudeur l'abandonner. Toute la situation, aussi étrange qu'elle puisse être, lui paraissait tellement… juste. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou du détective avant de prendre en main son érection. Il commença à faire glisser sa main le long de son membre et fut récompensé par un soupir de Sherlock.

Le silence de la pièce ne fut bientôt plus dérangé que par leurs gémissements respectifs. Leurs respirations devinrent saccadées, leurs cris de plus en plus désespérés au fur et à mesure que l'extase approchait. John se sentit partir et mordit le cou du détective pour s'empêcher de hurler. Sherlock se rendit compte que le docteur avait jouit et s'abandonna à son tour dans un long râle rauque.

John resta immobile, essayant de reprendre sa respiration, mais Sherlock se pressa de nouveau contre lui, gardant sa tête enfouie au creux de son cou. Le docteur pouvait sentir chaque muscle du torse de Sherlock contre le sien et s'aperçut avec surprise à quel point il aimait la sensation. Il entremêla leurs jambes de lui-même et se rapprocha encore un peu plus de son… colocataire ? Quelques minutes plus tard, Sherlock prit la parole, et la douceur de sa voix fit comprendre à John ce qu'il avait refusé d'admettre depuis le début :

« Promets-moi que tu ne t'en iras plus jamais comme ça… »

« C'est promis. »

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Des impressions? Des remarques?<strong>

**C'est mon premier OS en dehors du SSHG, et en plus écrire une relation Sherlock/John est toujours délicat en si peu de mots, mais j'espère que vous avez apprécié quand même :)**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, je vis pour ça!**


End file.
